


Ok, So Maybe I Am In Love

by SpongeGuy



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/F, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Marcy and Anne find a new feeling while they dance to Disney songs. First Annarcy fic, apparently!
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy & Marcy, Anne Boonchuy/Marcy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Ok, So Maybe I Am In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusikKeyKid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusikKeyKid/gifts).



A normal evening at the Marcy Drosselmeyer household…

“HAKUNA! MATATA! HAKUNA! MATATA! HAKUNA! MATATA!”

Marcy Drosselmeyer herself, dancing like a mad gremlin and dabbing occasionally, was belting out the loudest cover of “Hakuna Matata” Anne Boonchouy had ever heard.

The Thai teen snorted and giggled as Marcy finished it off with a knee slide and an operatic conclusion to the song, the karaoke words floating away as the screen prepared for another song.

Marcy turned around, a big wide smile on her face and offered her hand. “Anne, why don’t you sing a verse?! COME ON! LIVE A LITTLE!”, Marcy shouted, chugging an entire Red Bull and cracking it with her head, letting out a war cry.

Anne, still giggling (Marcy couldn’t help but blush at that), shook her head. “Sorry, Marshmallow, but my throat is still recovering from “Let It Go!”

Anne relaxed on the maroon couch and grinned, sipping a boba drink. “But you’re super funny! Keep singing! I haven’t had this much fun since Sprig and I toppled the postal system of Amphibia!”

Marcy giggled too, but she was mostly blushing and shuffling her feet: Anne laughing was the best she could ever get from her crush, who had no idea was being crushed on.

Anne had so many better options! I mean, look at Sasha!

Marcy sighed as she thought of all her favorite movies, all of the characters getting true love’s kiss. Where was her happily ever after?

But she couldn’t blame Anne: There were WAY hotter alternatives. She was just the goofy friend.

But Marcy was a kind soul, and for her, making Anne happy was more than enough.

Suddenly, the next song finally came on, and Marcy recognized the ever memorable beats of “I Won’t Say I’m In Love”, an old fave of hers and Anne from “Hercules”.

“OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!”, Anne enthused, and Marcy got jittery, bouncing up and down.

“LET’S DO THIS SHIT!”, she said, and Anne laughed again, and Marcy was once more in heaven.

Closing her eyes and adopting her most serious expression (which was no easy feat), Marcy began to over dramatically sing the song, not noticing the blush that immediately crept on her as she imagined Anne as the object of her love song.

“If there's a prize for rotten judgement…”  
“I guess I've already won that”, Marcy sang, with an annoyed face, mimicking the singer’s expressions since she had seen the movie 1 billion times.

Anne, laughing once more, decided to stand up and twirl Marcy, which made her laugh.

Marcy kept on singing, not noticing she had grabbed on to Anne’s hands. “No man is worth the aggravation 

They sang together, happy to be alive. “That's ancient history, been there, done that!”

Anne began to back up as the muses, dancing sassily and having a good time: “Who d'you think you're kidding?”  
“He's the earth and heaven to you”  
“Try to keep it hidden”,  
“Honey we can see right through you”  
“Girl you can't conceal it”  
“We know how you're feeling”  
“Who you thinking of!” 

While Marcy kept on dancing, not noticing that her lyrics began to reflect her true feelings…

It didn’t help that Anne looked so cute in this light…

And that Anne didn’t judge her. In fact… Anne liked her. For her.

“No chance no way I won't say it, no no!”

Anne jumped in, and Marcy held her aloft, Anne’s eyes sparkling.

Anne: “(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh!)”  
Marcy: It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love!”

Marcy than put Anne down and the two began to bounce around the room, not noticing how frequently they would allow their hands to touch each other and how often they would steal looks.

“I thought my heart had learned its lesson”  
“It feels so good when you start out”  
“My head is screaming "Get a grip girl”  
“Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!”

Marcy sang beautifully, and for the first time, Anne noticed how enchanting her voice was.

She blushed slightly as she backed up and Marcy began to ballroom dance with her in the living room, narrowly avoiding the coffee table and assorted objects on the floor.

“Girl you can't deny it”

“Who you are is how you're feeling”

“Baby we're not buying”

“Hon we saw you hit the ceiling”

“Face it like a grown-up”

“When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad!”

It was like Marcy was being asked by Anne to admit, and getting flustered, Marcy began to get nervous. “No chance! No way! I won't say it, no no!”

“(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love!)”

“This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love!”

Marcy was getting scared, especially now that they were so close, atoms apart.

“(We'll do it until you admit you're in love!)”, Anne sang, sort of getting blushy herself. Was Marcy ALWAYS this cute?

“You're w…way off base I… I won't say it!”, Marcy stammered.

“Get off my case I won't say it!”, Marcy shouted, afraid of hurting Anne with her mediocrity.

“(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love!)”, Anne said, finding it weird how she said it and almost meant it.

Marcy was slipping: Anne was kind, cute, stunning, smart, fun, and understanding. Anne was attractive in every way. She was unique, more serious than her, yet sometimes even weirder! Anne respected Marcy, and liked her for who she is, but she was also not afraid of telling her like it is! Anne was such a great girl…

And she had given Marcy so much…

Marcy just wanted to give Anne back for everything. Anne deserved something, right?

She deserved total and true love, even if for a moment, even if it was just Marcy.

Getting bold, Marcy grabbed Anne’s face…

And kissed her right on the lips, sending all her gratitude and love and affection in one move, Anne getting almost stunned by it all.

It was Marcy’s first kiss…

It was also Anne’s…

Marcy kissed and kissed, thinking of how much she loved Anne…

And then she let go.

Blushing like mad, Marcy hid her face and closed her eyes, hoping Anne didn’t see her.

But Anne removed the hands…

And kissed back.

Marcy could barely keep the silly grin off her face as Anne smiled back and said “…You’re… You’re so beautiful, Marsh.”

Marcy chose to finish the song differently. “I guess… I will say I’m in love.”

The next morning, the two were still snuggling.

Marcy got to say she was in love many times after that.

And those times: She felt like she truly deserved it.


End file.
